Ages of Innocence: Book 4 Impulse
by Corianin
Summary: As Bella grows more confident with herself, the change is noticeable. Not just to her, but to the Cullens as well. How will she take to the new experiences they plan to offer?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This promises to be the longest book yet. Bella's in for a few surprises, and so is the rest of the family. Read and enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Food's in the freezer, in tupperwares. I've made enough for meals for the next week or so - after that you're on your own.." Her mind was filled with urgency and anticipation, but she forced herself to remain completely calm as she doled out instructions for Charlie. She hoped she was doing well enough that he couldn't see how eager she was to be out the door and in the car and headed on her month's vacation. She was still amazed that Charlie was letting her spend an entire month with the Cullens, but when Alice had asked, he didn't seem to be able to say no.

"Bella, I've handled myself for years. I think I can take care of myself for a few weeks." He seemed almost shy about the attention she was lavishing on his well-being. "Now, get out of here. I can see how much you want to be off. Enjoy your vacation. And remember to call." She gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek that embarrassed them both, and then she was shouldering her bag and racing out the door. Edward was already there, waiting for her. She knew Charlie was watching, but couldn't bring herself to care when Edward swept her up for a kiss before handing her into his shiny silver Volvo. They didn't speak for a while, but as they reached the end of her street, Edward smiled at her.

"So I get you for a whole month. No having to hide during sunny days, no having to be anything but what I am." He seemed as elated as she felt.

"I don't know - how do you think the family will deal with having an ordinary human around for so long, without a break?" She saw his beautiful features cloud over for a split second before his smile returned.

"They'll love having you there as much as I do." Unspoken were the words, the months between them, the hours they spent apart because neither of them knew what else to do. How hard will this be on him? she wondered, trying not to let her uncertainty show on her face as they sang along to the song on the radio. She loved Kylie Minogue's style, and this song - Come Into My World - was one of her favorites. As she crooned the lyrics, part of her was already anticipating the upcoming weeks. The other part of her almost dreaded it. She tried to lose herself for a moment in the music, not really realizing that after a moment Edward had stopped singing to listen to her. It wasn't until the song was over and the next one begun that she looked at him, and the expression in his eyes - love, lust, amazement - drove what was left of her breath completely out of her lungs. With a sudden movement, he swung the Volvo off the road and dragged her into his lap, his lips meeting hers with a hunger that took her senses away. She strained against him, arms winding around his neck as she poured her heart into the kiss. His lips left her mouth and trailed down her neck, across her collarbone, as his hands slid down to grasp her hips. Bella gasped and moaned. He'd never let things go so far, never trusted himself. And if this was what it took to get him riled enough to just let go, she knew she would be convincing him to drive her down every deserted road in Washington with the radio blaring.

She felt the inevitable tense, however, the moment when he brought himself back in check, but unlike previous times when he all but ripped himself away, this time he moved his lips back up to hers, brushing them lightly a few times before loosening his grip and setting her back on her seat. His eyes were glowing, his expression both apologetic and completely thrilled. Brushing his knuckles against her cheek gently, he smiled at her. She tried to play it cool.

"What brought that on? Not that I'm complaining..."

"Just...that I love you. And I want you to know that. I still..." he paused, guiding the car back out onto the road and continuing on their journey, "...don't trust myself completely. But it's getting easier."

"Does that mean that we...that you..." She blushed profusely, and he laughed.

"Even after these past few months, you can still blush?" His expression turned serious. "No...I still don't have enough control to make love to you. But I'm no longer completely without hope." Though his smile became forced, the sentiment behind it was real. "If you can manage to pull Jasper back from the brink...if my family hasn't hurt you with their...attentions...then I believe it's possible for me to...learn." With a squeal she threw herself at him, kissing his neck. He reached up with one hand to stroke her hair as they pulled into the driveway.

"Come on, my love. Everyone's waiting." His eyes still held shadows, but now Bella had faith that she could banish them forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Esme didn't say anything as she buttoned her shirt up again, though she knew some of her thoughts must be showing through in her expression. Her smile didn't go unnoticed by her husband as he walked across the room to her.

"You look mischevious, love. I've already said, I won't be making any moves towards Bella unless I know both she and Edward are fine with it. I wouldn't hurt either of them for the world." She leaned into his kiss, as always amazed how quickly he could turn her on even after hours of completely amazing sex.

"I know you won't get between them." She smirked and wriggled out of his grasp, slipping back into her shoes. "But I also know how easy it is to fall into Bella's arms. You're really missing something there - she's so wonderful. And she is very very curious about you, as well." She watched in blatant amusement as Carlisle closed his eyes for a moment to gain control of his thoughts. Oh yes, Esme mused, Alice was right. That girl will shred his control. God, wish I could be there to see it. "At any rate, they just pulled up. As much as I know no one would mind you wandering downstairs naked -" she raked her eyes over her man's toned physique, licking her lips slightly, "I think you might want to at least put pants on. You may be solid in your resolve, but that doesn't mean the rest of us have the same restraint." She kissed him quickly, slapping his ass and disappearing out the door and downstairs to greet the girl who had turned their entire family life on end so easily. Carlisle sat down on the bed for a moment to gather his rapidly swirling thoughts and force them back into some semblance of order. When he felt he was sufficiently calmed, he stood and began dressing. It was time to join the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the exuberance of Alice's greeting - which largely consisted of pinning Bella back-first against Edward and kissing her senseless before passing her off to Jasper - and the scent of something delicious wafting from the kitchen, not to mention the utterly welcoming atmosphere, Bella nearly teared up. She was home. She leaned against a wall as she watched Edward head into the livingroom where Emmett and Rosalie were arguing over who got to drum to "Man in the Box," and smiled to herself. Esme glided quietly up to her.

"You seem happy, Bella." She turned to the dark-haired vampire.

"I am. I don't know what I did to deserve it, but I am very happy." Her eyes drifted as always to Edward who - far from his earlier near reticence - seemed very much at home with the guitar controller as he strummed along to Alice in Chains.

"He seems happier, too. Have you two...talked?" Bella nodded, still watching his gorgeous features while he and the others jammed along to the song.

"Yes. He's still not totally comfortable with..." Damn these blushes!

"...with you belonging to all of us now?" Esme chuckled.

"Yeah, that. But he's so much more okay with it than I thought he would be."

"Well, I believe Edward is finally realizing that, regardless of everything else, you still love him." The two stood there in silence for a moment, enjoying the playful mood as the Cullen siblings continued the game that had obviously been halted when Edward went to pick up Bella. Alice, the odd woman out at the moment, bounced over to join them.

"Esme, you've got to help me!" she said, smiling.

"With what?"

"Jasper refuses to sing! I keep telling him that his accent will be BEAUTIFUL over the mic, but he's got stage fright!" Bella shivered at the thought of that Southern drawl caressing the words of a song. Alice smiled. "See? Even Bella agrees with me!"

"Mmm-hmmm. We need to get that boy on the microphone." She shocked herself with the husky note to her voice as she spoke, and her two friends just laughed.

"Well, girls, we'll have to see what we can do."

"Do about what?" Carlisle's voice made Bella jump and melt simultaneously, and seeing the man himself coming gracefully down the stairs didn't do much for her balance either. She was very glad for Alice's grip on her wrist or she would have ended up sprawled on her rear in front of him again. Still, her blushes gave her away. He'd walked up to give Esme a kiss on the cheek, then Alice, and then his lips grazed her cheek as well and she got dizzy.

"So, Bella, are you ready to put up with us for a whole month?" She could only nod hopelessly. She didn't even notice as Alice and Esme backed up a bit, standing slightly behind the two of them, grinning at each other. "Well, I know we've been looking forward to it." Oh my god. Oh my god. He's got to back off or I'm going to pass out. "In fact, I know the girls haven't talked about much else." He paused, almost unsure of himself, and she felt her insides go all squishy. "For that matter, I've been looking forward to it as well."

"Hey, Carlisle, don't hog the human!" Emmett, now that the song was done, vaulted over the back of the couch and snatched Bella off the ground, spinning her around a few times before setting her back down. "She's our company too!" By that time Rosalie had joined them and rescued Bella from her husband's grasp, drawing her into a kiss only slightly less exuberant than the one Alice had greeted her with. When Bella finally was put back on her feet she felt herself reflexively glance at Carlisle, swallowing as she met his glittering gaze. Rosalie met Alice's eyes over the top of Bella's head, and they both smiled.

"Come on, Bella! Play with us!" Emmett's comment was obviously a double entendre, a fact that didn't help Bella's blushing but brought a smile to her face regardless. She motioned to the entryway.

"Let me just take my bag up...wait, where'd my bag go?"

"It's stowed in Edward's room," said Alice. Bella just shook her head. She couldn't wait until she finally got to join the ranks of those around her who could move with such speed as to be unnoticeable. "Emmett's been so eager to have you back here to sing that I figured I'd make it quicker." The dark-haired vampire steered her friend into the livingroom to the applause of everyone else, making Bella giggle through her embarrassment. A quick glance back showed Carlisle and Esme still standing in the doorway, laughing along with everyone else.

"It's kinda sad that there are so few songs sung by females in this game," Bella said, an idea whirling in her mind. "I think I want one of you guys to switch out with me sometimes when a dude song comes on!" She caught Alice's eye and winked, then walked slowly over to Jasper where he was crouched on the floor reinforcing the strap of the guitar he was playing. At her approach he looked up, smiling. She reached out her hand and slid her fingers through his hair. "Whaddaya say?" He suddenly realized why she'd come over. A look of panic crossed his gorgeous features.

"No way, Bella." He started to shake his head but she dropped to her knees and leaned forward, kissing him easily, her tongue dueling with his for a moment before she leaned back and sucked gently on his lower lip. When she was certain she had his full attention - and everyone else's, apparently...she'd never been the one to initiate such an open display, not in front of a roomful of people - she stood up and walked back to the mic stand, never looking back as she spoke, her voice steadier than she felt.

"Then again, maybe I could...convince...one of you other fine gentlemen to sing with me." Shocking herself with her brazenness, she swung her gaze around the room, letting it rest lingeringly on Emmett, then Edward, and finally Carlisle - a moment that nearly had her forgetting her master plan when he locked his gaze to hers - before glancing coyly back at Jasper. He, meanwhile, was standing still as a statue, a slight grin on his face. Rosalie and Esme applauded, Alice whistling appreciatively as he crossed the livingroom to stand directly in front of Bella. Without preamble he grabbed her hips and yanked her to him, bending her back and kissing her passionately. He finally released her and she could see his eyes, full of his own arousal and that of everyone else in the room.

"You win," he said softly. Alice jumped to her feet and cheered.

"Hell yeah! Way to go Bella!!" By this point everyone was clapping, including - to her great shock - Edward. Jasper's hands were still caressing her hips, and she had the sudden picture in her mind of pushing him back onto the cushy couch and fucking him right there, in full view of everyone else. It never dawned on her how odd it was that she wasn't mortified by her own fantasies. She simply turned back to the game, picking up the controller and selecting a random setlist.

"Let's play!"


	3. Chapter 3

He stood by the kitchen door watching as his family sang and played and thoroughly enjoyed themselves. As they had lately, his thoughts slipped to center around the only mortal of the group. He mused over how much she had matured, how confident she had become since he first saw her.

"She's grown so much," sighed Esme from beside him, echoing his thoughts with the ease of long association. "Look at her! She's just amazing. Who else could have brought them all together like that with so little effort?"

"She certainly is unique."

"Oh, come now, love, you know that's not all she is." She looked up at her husband, who met her eyes and affected a long-suffering sigh.

"Are you really so eager to have me bed the girl our son has fallen in love with?" She giggled, sounding remarkably young and carefree.

"It's not how eager I am, Carlisle dear. You're practically salivating." He began to disagree but she was ready for that. "You think no one's noticed how you seem to find little excuses to touch her skin, to talk to her alone? At this point, you seem to be the only one that hasn't accepted the mutual attraction between you two. Even Bella has admitted it." Her smile was amused and full of love. "But Bella knows it is up to you. For the first time, with anyone in this family, the choice is out of her hands. Otherwise you would already have been in them." With that little quip Esme vanished into the kitchen to check on the casserole she was making, leaving him to think whichever thoughts he would as he kept his gaze on Bella. Watching her, his unintentional obsession, he felt a plan begin to form in his mind. He turned and walked upstairs. He had some research to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my god!" Alice leapt off the couch and slammed her hand down on the start button on the drum pad, pausing the song and drawing everyone's ettention to her. "Okay, I have the results of our little bet!" Bella nearly dropped the microphone. She'd almost forgotten about the bet! With no small amount of anticipation at what was to come, she sat down on the chair and watched the faces of the assembled vampires. Esme appeared from the kitchen, dropping onto the couch in an easy motion.

"Well?" Emmett's voice was impatient, his sentiment echoed by Rosalie.

"Come on, Alice, who won?" The pixie grinned at Bella.

"I hope you're ready for a hell of a night, girl!" Bella felt she couldn't have been more red if someone had dunked her head in tomato paste. She dared a look at Edward, wondering if he could pick the answer from her mind, but apparently Alice was shielding her thoughts too well as he looked as curious as the rest.

"Alice..." Jasper's voice was low, smooth, and filled with tension. It made Bella moan mentally.

"First, let's go over the exact terms of the bet so Bella knows what she was unknowingly offered for." Alice took a step back, leaning against the television. Bella was silent, curious, and breathless as she listened.

"First off, Carlisle still does not know about this little wager. Now, the rules were thus: each of us was to give our best estimate as to when Carlisle would make up his mind to 'borrow' Bella for a while, and our closest guess, based on what we know of his interests, as to where they would go. The prize was Bella's exclusive company, no holds barred - assuming her agreement, of course - for a period of 48 hours. I saw the 'where' yesterday, but the 'when' wasn't final until a few moments ago.

"Now you, Emmett, said it would be eight weeks from now, in Greece. Rose, you thought it would take quite a bit longer, so you set your estimate on five months and your location as Paris. Esme postulated a Moroccan vacation during their festival season, which starts in six weeks. Jasper, you said he wouldn't last two weeks before he whisked her away to northern Italy. Edward, your idea was that he would abduct her next spring for a month in Hawai'i." She fell silent, letting the tension drag out. Bella was surprised. Edward had bet? She looked at him and he met her wide-eyed stare with a genuine grin. My man never ceases to surprise me, she thought abstractly.

"So who wins our sexy little prize?" asked Esme. Alice grinned, a smile that would have done the Cheshire Cat justice. She turned to Bella.

"Darling, I hope you like cheeses, lamb, and baklava, because in twelve days' time you'll be lounging on a beach in Greece while Carlisle treats you like a goddess descended from Olympus itself." The room exploded with cheers but all Bella could do was sit there, stunned. Greece? Oh my god. I could never have dreamed...this is amazing... Her thoughts ran in disjointed circles like a three-legged dog chasing its tail. However, it didn't take long for her to focus when the next voice spoke.

"So who won?" asked Emmett, snapping Bella back to the present.

"Well, Em, since you guessed Greece, but it was Jasper who nailed the time period...I'd say it's a tie. Hope you're not planning anything important for the weekend, Bella, 'cause these two aren't about to take it easy on you."

Later, everyone in the room would agree that the thump as Bella fell off the chair punctuated Alice's sentence quite nicely.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure you're okay with...well, everything?" Bella was in her favorite spot - Edward's arms. They sat outside on a swing Edward had put up for them a while back in the shadow of the trees. She had been worried when he brought her out here, scared that he would turn from her, that he would be upset.

"Do you love me?" His eyes sought hers, held.

"More than life itself," she replied, honesty and emotion flooding her whispered reply. He leaned down and kissed her gently, slowly, lingeringly, like they had all the time in the world.

"Then I'm okay with everything." Edward settled her closer to his chest, his embrace warm though his skin was cool. He chuckled under his breath.

"What's funny?" she asked quietly, curious. She felt him shake his head.

"Rose came on to me the other day."

"Really?" She supposed most women would have been jealous, but even if she felt she had the right, she just...wasn't. "What did you say?" He laughed at the memory.

"Nothing, really. She made her offer to teach me control in bed, then sauntered out. If it weren't that her thoughts agreed with her words I'd never have believed she was serious."

"I wouldn't be so surprised, Edward. She thinks you're hella hot." She grinned against his chest. "And she's right." They swung in silence for a moment. "So what about you? Interested?" He was silent for a while longer.

"I don't know. I've never thought about it. As far as interest goes...you are the only woman I've ever wanted." His voice was thoughtful. "I suppose, maybe, after we've been together long enough to get tired of one another..." he joked. She slapped him lightly on the arm.

"I'm serious. She's beautiful, Edward, and absolutely wonderful. If you want her, you should do something about it. You can't hurt her, and I know this waiting and holding back is hard on you too."

"Yes. Yes, it is." He leaned down and kissed her once more. "Well, in two weeks you'll be experiencing the sights and sounds and sensations of Greece, and I'll be here. So, while you enjoy your fun...who knows?" He smiled at her, love and trust flowing from his soul to hers and back again as they cuddled in their own world, the moon their only voyeur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Carlisle?" Alice stood in the doorway to his study.

"Yeah?"

"Esme and Rose and Ed and I are thinking of a run to Canada to hunt, and were wondering if you wanted to join us."

"Em and Jazz are staying with Bella?" Alice murmured an affermative. "Well, she'll be...safe...then." Alice nearly laughed at his tone of voice. Oooh, Carlisle, you've got yourself a crush! That's so cute! I've gotta remember to tell this to the girls. "Okay, I'll go with you. Been putting it off a bit lately because of work." Yeah, and because you didn't want to leave the house when Bella was due over, she mused, chuckling inwardly.

"I'll let them know!" And as was her habit, she vanished from his doorway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning she woke to the wonderful sensation of strong fingers working her shoulders, pulling all of the tension from them as they rubbed over her ridiculously sore muscles. A different set worked on her calves, kneading and stroking and making her wish she knew how to purr. She'd known she would be sore in the morning, but she'd underestimated how much so. Before the rest of the family had left for their hunt, the entire group had turned the typical evening Rock Band session into a club experience. Alice had set it up like a dancehall - flashing lights, surround sound speakers, the works. Bella had been hesitant at first, ever conscious of her lack of coordination, but after being spun like a top and handed from Cullen to Cullen as the songs switched, she began to relax and enjoy herself. Eventually - she wasn't sure exactly when - Alice had switched the game off and just set up music, and Bella got to see how absolutely breathtaking it was to watch a whole roomful of vampires enjoying the rhythmic sounds of club music. Not that they let her sit back and watch very much, that is. If she wasn't learning moves from Rose, she was following along with Alice or Esme. She learned that Emmett was just as rowdy dancing as he was every other time, and that watching him dance with his wife was an enormous turn-on. Jasper and Alice together was nothing short of erotic romance with every step. For a long while she had simply swayed in Edward's arms, letting him lead her where he wished while she enjoyed the atmosphere. The only one she didn't dance with was Carlisle, but in her current frame of mind she figured it was probably a good thing. It was enough to watch him with Esme, to see them together. All in all, spending the entire night with people she loved was definitely high on her list of enjoyable experiences.

So was this massage, come to think of it. She sighed and rolled over, opening her eyes to meet two mischevious male smirks.

"Morning, Bells!" crowed Emmett as he flopped down on the bed beside her, lips locking on hers for a brief but intense kiss. Jasper settled on her other side, licking her neck, and Bella wondered dimly if it was possible to die from erotic overdose. She decided she would be more than willing to try.

"Good mornin', darlin'," he whispered. "How did you sleep?"

"Mmmm...like a log," she murmured as she met his kiss. "I'd ask how your evening was, but I don't have to," she added with a chuckle, referring to the fact that he and Alice had disappeared a few hours before the dancing began to wind down. Emmett laughed lewdly.

"Yeah, Jazz, none of us need to ask. We could hear you over the music!"

"I couldn't!" Bella pouted theatrically, making Jasper laugh.

"That's okay, darlin'. I'll be happy to make it up to you."

"Hey, bro, you gotta share. Your wife said so." Bella laughed out loud, only to laugh harder when they looked at her, puzzled.

"Do you realize," she gasped, "how very odd this conversation would be for...well, anyone else in the world, I think?" Emmett ran a finger up the inside of her arm, making her gasp.

"Good thing we're not anyone else, then, isn't it?"

"True. So...what were the rules? My exclusive company, no holds barred - providing I consent." They nodded. "What if I don't consent?" Her voice was serious, and she watched as they tried to decipher if she was joking. However, she couldn't hold a straight face for long.

"Ooooh, that's a dirty little trick, Bella darlin'," Jasper growled, making her squirm. "You're gonna pay for that one. Isn't that right, Em?" A wicked chuckle came from the other vampire.

"That is so definitely right, Jazz. Now, for cruel teasing, what would you say a suitable punishment would be?"

"Well, why don't we start with a sound spanking and see where to go from there?" Bella's eyes widened. Are they serious? She didn't wonder long, because in a matter of seconds she was draped over Jasper's lap, her head hanging down, wondering how she ended up here. The sound startled her more than the smack itself - he hadn't smacked her hard enough to do more than sting. But the sound seemed to echo.

"Count them," his voice, low and commanding, sent a frission of arousal down her spine.

"One," she whispered. Emmett, she noticed, was sitting on a chair observing the entire thing. For some reason that made her hotter.

~SMACK~

"Ouch!" That one was a bit harder.

"Isabella. What did I tell you?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Two."

"Do not forget again." What the hell is wrong with me? Why is this turning me on so much? Bella decided to just enjoy and not question her motives too deeply.

~SMACK~

"Ow-THREE!" she shouted. Each swing of his hand was a little bit harder, each growled command making her squirm a bit more with desire. By the time he got to twenty, she was a mess of arousal, all but panting the count.

"Stand up." She stood. "Face me." She turned. "Now, apologize for teasing. And make it believable." She took a deep breath and fixed her dark eyes to his golden ones.

"I am so sorry for teasing you, Jasper."

"As well you should be." She wondered if this little bout of roleplay was turning him on as much as it was her. "Now, go apologize to Emmett." She turned, looking at the other vampire where he sat in the chair. He motioned her over with one hand, stretching her across his lap as easily as Jasper had laid her over his knees to begin with.

"I'm not going to be as nice as Jazz. Now, count. And don't miss one, or we start from the beginning." Bella moaned.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alice?" The dark haired vampire dropped back a bit to run beside Carlisle. "You said I'll know when to open the envelope."

"That's right." She kept her expression innocent, though her thoughts were anything but. Up ahead of them, she heard Edward catch what was going on in her mind and laugh to himself.

"Is there any specific way I will know, or..?" She couldn't resist.

"Well, I'll tell you. You see, in the next week you will be visited by three spirits..." His wry expression set her off, and she was laughing all the way to the Canadian border.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She'd never considered herself submissive. Quiet, yes. Withdrawn, usually. But not submissive. However, when standing in a room with two very horny vampires that all but owned her company for the upcoming two days...she found it very easy and ridiculously arousing to simply let them take complete control. Which is how she found herself standing in front of them, Jasper's hands removing her shirt and bra and Emmett skilfully divesting her of her pants, socks, and panties. When she was completely naked and they'd both run their hands over her skin, Jasper playfully swatted her still-sore rear.

"There's an outfit in the bathroom. Go put it on. Take your time." Dazed, she turned and walked into the bathroom, only to gasp when she saw the hangar looped over the shower rod. Dear god, I'm turned on just looking at these clothes! Still a bit stunned - this outfit must have cost more than she made in a year at the Newton's store! - she shut the door behind her and ran her fingers over the material...what there was of it. She knew she'd never worn anything so skimpy, so revealing. And...ears? Tail? My men are definitely into kinky, she giggled as she began to start the water running. After a quick shower and shave, she was ready to begin dressing.

The skirt was easy. Just shimmy it up over her hips like every other skirt that she wasn't used to wearing. Soft and smooth, the leopard print skirt ended midway between her hips and knees, the black furry edging tickling gently against her skin. She was able to easily thread the fastenings for the tail in through the waistband and connect it to the all-but-invisible hooks designed for that purpose. The shirt was obviously made to be worn without a bra. Not like I'll have it on long anyway, she said to herself, blushing again. It was a midriff-baring halter in the same print as the skirt, closing in the back with hook-and-eye fasteners. It had a tie-front that was mostly for decoration, apparently, though the ribbons could be untied to dangle down her torso. She preferred it tied. She got it wrapped snugly around her chest, bringing the top part up to wrap around her neck and fasten in the back as well. The built-in underwires plumped her breasts together like a push-up bra, leaving them beautifully framed by the rather open keyhole neckline. Next came the half sleeves, banded top and bottom by the same furry material that trimmed the skirt. They had enough elastic in them to hold them in place just above her elbows, and a small loop from the wrist area wrapped nicely around the middle finger on each hand, securing them at both ends. She slipped into the knee-high black boots, marvelling at the softness of the kid leather as she laced the entire length of the footcovers. Thank god Alice has been forcing me into heels lately. I'd kill myself in these otherwise! She stood, stepping around the bathroom for a few moments to get used to the feel of the five-inch spikes on her feet, then took a deep breath. She'd been saving the ears for last, because it would require looking in the mirror. She avoided the full-length looking glass mostly through sheer force of will, settling for brushing her hair in front of the smaller one over the sink. She noticed that someone - probably Rosalie - had left a selection of cosmetics out on the counter, and though she wasn't familiar with most of them she felt she could use the eyeliner and mascara without making herself look like a clown.

Starting at the inner corner of her eye, she traced the soft kohl pencil along her top eyelid, repeating the process on the bottom lid as well, only then moving on to her other eye. Once she was satisfied with that she used her little finger to smudge the lines a bit, giving her eyes a smoky look that she really liked. I'll have to remember that for later. She opened the mascara, taking her time to make sure she applied it evenly, stroking from the base of her lashes to the tip in smooth motions. She realized she was stalling when she had applied a third coat, but she did have to admit that the feathery look to her lashes was amazingly hot. She brushed her hair straight again, then shook her head, letting the still-damp strands fall where they would in a haphazard mane. The last part was the ears, and she picked up the silky black triangles slowly. Am I sure I'm ready for this? For them? She stared at her reflection in the sink mirror, trying to read her own eyes. All she saw was anticipation, lust, and contentment. Yes. I'm ready for this. She placed the ears on her head, tucking the headband under her hair until it wasn't visible anymore, and turned to the full-length mirror.

She was stunned. Standing on the other side of the glass staring back at her was a gorgeous, confident woman. The challenging look in her eyes was enhanced by the scraps of clothing adorning her shockingly beautiful form. Gone was the image she was used to seeing, the sorta-plain everygirl with the shaggy hair and the haunted look. In its place was a bona fide sex kitten, sassy and spunky and sexy as hell. Is this what they see when they see me? she wondered, still overwhelmed. Who is this? I know it can't be me.

"Isabella Swan, are you going to take forever?" Emmett's voice was commanding, yet held a note of pleading that made her laugh. I'm ready for this. Without another doubt in her mind she opened the door and walked into the welcoming arms of the next forty-eight hours.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: I know this is a very short chapter, but the story broke better here than it would have had I tried to cram more in. Don't worry. Next chapter will be up later this evening, rather than waiting until tomorrow. :-D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alice walked over to Rosalie.

"I think he's been picking up stray thoughts from back at the house. He went that way." She motioned into the forest with a wave of her hand. Rosalie nodded.

"I'll go talk to him."

She found him sitting, as usual, by himself, his back against a tree. He had a haunted look on his face, yet it was resigned as well, and...dare she say happy? She sat down next to him and waited for him to acknowledge her.

"She's so much happier now. I'm not angry anymore, or hurt. Just...jealous, I suppose."

"Jealous?" He nodded slowly.

"It's just that I wish I were there with her. But I know...I'm not quite ready yet." They sat in silence, each with their own thoughts. Rose chuckled to herself, and when Edward turned and arched an eyebrow at her, she only laughed harder.

"You know, I used to hate her. Well, not hate, not really, but I just couldn't understand why everyone thought she was so special." She leaned back against the tree trunk, closing her eyes.

"And now?"

"Now, I know. In fact," she laughed again, "it was because I resented her that I got to learn how wonderful she truly is." He looked at her, genuinely curious, so she explained.

"It was after Alice and Jasper had their little tryst with her. Suddenly everyone was looking at her like she was some goddess reborn. I admit now I was ridiculously jealous. I'd never been passed over in favor of someone else before. Well, except by you, but that was expected, really.

"She and Em were playing one of his video games, so I decided to leave for a while, clear my mind. Something happened, because the next thing I know I hear the back door open and she comes out and trips down the stairs. So I helped her up, and she began heading up the path out back. I'm not sure what made me follow, but it was a good thing I did. She really is clumsy." Rose smiled, letting him know she meant no offense.

"She got to the end of the path and damn near fell over the edge. So I yanked her back, tossed her on the ground, and something snapped. I yelled at her." She looked apologetic. "I began blaming her for my insecurities, and then the weirdest thing happened."

"What?"

"She yelled back." Edward was shocked. Very few people would stand toe-to-toe with Rosalie when she was upset. She had a tendency to break things. Usually the person she was yelling at.

"She what?" he asked, disbelieving. Rose laughed again, enjoying the story far more in the retelling than she had when it happened.

"Yep. She stood there, all leaf covered and muddy, and screamed at me. She told me she had no idea why everyone thought she was so great, that she knew she didn't deserve it. I'm not sure what shocked me more - her anger or her vehement denial that she was anything special. I realized as she railed at me that I couldn't hate her. She truly didn't know why everyone saw her as something so special. She hadn't coerced anyone's attentions. She was just as baffled as I was. So she stood there yelling, and then she just...stopped. She dropped to the ground and said something I don't think I'll ever forget." Edward seemed to be hanging on her every word.

"She said 'All I know is that I love you all, and if that eventually leads to my death for whatever reason, I go gladly. Everyone has treated me with kindness I can't help but feel I haven't earned, but if it takes me the rest of my years I will try to earn it.' And I saw, really saw, what made her so special to everyone." She turned fully towards Edward, her eyes molten gold. "She is amazing, Ed. Whatever fates have brought her into our lives, I think we could spend the rest of eternity giving thanks and never scratch the surface. I know you are still scared to claim her. But no matter how much she cares for us, you're the one she loves. Edward," she leaned closer, taking his hand, her voice earnest. "Don't let that go. Don't let her slip away. She's enjoying herself now, but it still doesn't cancel the hurt in her eyes when she knows the one she wants is still too afraid to truly be with her. If you won't change her, then learn to be gentle with her. Don't drive her away. We'd all feel that loss." She made as if to get up, then stopped and leaned forward. Her lips against his were a shock to both of them, the contact brief but very thorough, and then she walked off in the direction of the rest of the family.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note:So, I promised another chapter to make up for the length of the last one. Hope a healthy dose of smut appeases any tempers I may have riled. :-D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The silence that greeted her was so thick she could have scooped it out of the air with a spoon. With a confidence she almost felt she walked across the room, ignoring the two deadly silent vampires staring at her. In her mind, Bella knew what she wanted, and for the first time it didn't embarrass her to admit it. Reaching the doorway, she shot a sultry look over her shoulder.

"Well, boys, I'm going downstairs to get something to drink. Join me, or not. Up to you." She headed out the door and out of their view. Emmett turned to Jasper.

"Was that...did she...Bella?" All Jasper could do was nod. They stood there dumbly for a few moments, neither one able to grasp the idea that their prize for the weekend had just breezed past them like a runway model. Then, as one, they bolted for the door.

She watched in amusement as they came to a sudden stop at the bottom of the steps, staring in disbelief. Having decided that wanting pleasure did not in fact make her a slut, regardless of what some more close-minded people would say, she'd made a deal with herself in that bathroom to wring every bit of it out of these next hours. They won her, did they? We'll see who won what when this weekend is up, she smiled to herself. She was relaxing on the squishy chair by the window and watched them as she shifted position, draping her boot-clad legs over one arm while she reclined backwards over the other. She drank out of the bottle of water she held, her eys fixed on the two standing at the foot of the steps as she swallowed, relishing the feel of the icy liquid in her mouth. She cleared her throat.

"So it seems I've been won. As it's obvious you have my consent...do you plan to stand there all day, or enjoy your prize?" Quicker than blinking they were standing over her, Jasper's lips mating with her own while Emmett's trailed kisses from her boot tops up her legs to the hem of her skirt. She moaned aloud. Then she lost capacity for rational thought as the sensation of four sets of fingers stroking over her skin burned all remaining reason from her brain. They eased her to her feet, Emmett behind her while Jasper stood in front of her. Her arms went around Jasper's neck, drawing him closer to her. Man, can this boy kiss! she thought abstractly. As they stood there necking, however, Emmett was anything but still, wrapping his big hands around her waist as he rubbed himself against her. She moaned into Jasper's mouth at the feel of Emmett's ever-ready cock chafing against her skin through his pants and her skirt. One of Jasper's hands reached down and grasped her behind the knee, pulling her leg up and around his hips so he could grind himself against her already sopping core.

"Bella, darlin'," Jasper whispered against her lips. "We're gonna try our damndest not to hurt you." She whimpered.

"As long as there are no broken bones, I think I'll be fine," she replied breathlessly. At about that point, Emmett slid one hand under her skirt, caressing her bare skin and completely obliterating whatever self control she might have had left. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder, tilting it enough to meet his lips as Jasper's went from her jaw to her collarbone and back again, his tongue flicking over the pulse point in her neck. His hand joined Emmett's on her legs, both of them teasing her as they worked their way closer, but not touching, her aching center. She loved it all, the buildup, the teasing...but that wasn't what she wanted right now. Teasing and play could come later. Smiling at their puzzled looks she stepped out of their embrace, walking a few steps until she could kneel on the seat of the couch, her legs about shoulder width apart. She looked backwards over her shoulder as she leaned forward at the waist, resting her arms on the back of the couch. The motion raised her hips, and she watched through her own arousal as her two companions just stared at the vision before them: Bella, dressed in a slinky, sheer leopard print outfit, the skirt riding almost - but not quite - high enough to show off her ass, her long legs parted slightly, bent over and braced against the back of the couch. Now, time to really shock them, she thought mischeviously.

"You can play with me later, but right now I want to be fucked. Any takers?" Oh, for a camera! Her mind howled with laughter. Then they pounced and she didn't have time - or breath - to laugh anymore. All she could do was shriek in pure pleasure as Jasper, no gentleness or tentative touches this time, shoved her skirt up around her waist and slammed the entire length of his cock into her in one brutal stroke. He set a punishing pace and she met him thrust for thrust, tilting her hips to take him further. Emmett was kneeling on the couch beside her, his hands rubbing her breasts first therough the top then, when that wasn't enough, slipping inside the material to tug and rub her nipples, his fingers pulling and kneading the soft globes. She leaned over to kiss him, sucking his tongue into her mouth while Jasper buried himself in her willing heat again and again. Her first orgasm hit her suddenly, making her cry out in shock as he rode it out, the nonstop thrusting drawing the climax out longer and longer until she thought she would break. Without warning he stood up straight and backed off, motioning Emmett over. It was an invitation the bulky vampire didn't have to think about. They switched places easily, Jasper moving to torment her throbbing breasts while Emmett mounted her, working his thick shaft into her quivering pussy. He set a slower pace that was somehow more fierce for its lack of force and she felt herself building again, moaning into Jasper's mouth as a few well-timed thrusts sent her over the edge once more. Emmett pulled out and she braced herself, knowing what was next.

"Do you want this?" he murmured in her ear, rubbing his slick cock against her ass. She nodded and rubbed against him, gasping at the almost-pain as he began to work his swollen dick into her tight back hole. Jasper's fingers had wandered down to stroke her clit in time with Emmett's deep, slow strokes, and she came again, then again. An idea began to filter through her sex-fogged brain and she pushed it away, only to have it wander back in. She thought about it, shivering with need, and finally decided. Slowing her hips, she coaxed Emmett into standing up, her body protesting the lack of stimulus. Both of them looked at her, throwing her thoughts once more into disarray as she took in their beauty. Her resolve firmed.

"I want you both. Now." They glanced at one another, disbelief written on their handsome faces. No one moved for a long moment, the tension thick as taffy.

"Are...you sure, darlin'? We promised not to hurt you..." She knew he was the one she'd have to convince.

"Jasper...I remember saying that as long as nothing breaks we're fine. Now, do I have to do everything myself?" A cocky grin on her lips, she stalked towards him, easing him back to the sturdy ottoman near the fireplace. His eyes travelled the length of her, from the smooth, heeled boots to the kinky-cute ears on her head and he allowed himself to be pushed down until he was sitting on the oversized stool. She straddled his lap, leaning him back until she could stretch out on top of him. Eyes locked with his, she raised up a little and guided his dick into her again, moaning in delight as she worked her way onto the entire length. She fucked him for a moment, loving the way his eyes rolled back in his head when she lifted herself off his cock and slid back down. When she couldn't stand the wait, she called to Emmett.

"Your turn, sexy," she purred, motioning him over. In a flash he was behind her, leaning her forward slightly and angling his dick at her tender ass.

"Are you sure about this, Bella? We don't have-"

"What part of 'I want you both' is so hard to understand? Do it, Emmett." His eyes closed and he murmured something she didn't quite catch under his breath as he pushed forward, his big hands holding her hips still while he worked himself inch by inch into her depths. Jasper, meanwhile, was watching the expression on her face, seeing her beautiful features contort, then relax as she got used to having two huge, hard cocks buried in her. He drew her eyes down to his.

"You are so gorgeous, Bella," he murmured. "You're amazing." She had the random thought that it was odd for her to be able to blush while being stuffed full of hard vampire dick, but blush she did. And then he shifted, Emmett moving in contrapuntal time, and all she could do was scream and whimper and beg for more.

"Harder...oh god...yes..." She didn't even recognize most of what she was saying, and neither did they, but it didn't matter in the least. After a while they'd forgotten about being gentle, all of their thoughts centered around using the beautiful woman between them as she whined her pleasure in a voice she didn't recognize and didn't care to. Faster, deeper they went, sometimes in sync, sometimes not, leaving Bella helpless against the excruciating orgasms that wreaked havoc on her helpless body.

"God, Bella," whispered Jasper, thrusting up into her shaking pussy, "you're so hot, so wet." Oh my god, that damned accent!

"Keep...talking..." she gasped. He was too happy to oblige.

"You're so tight...even with as much as we've fucked you lately...you still grip me like a glove...you like this, don't you? Having both of us stretch you...fill you...that's it...god, I can feel you around me...you're squeezing my dick so hard...that's it, baby...come for us...fuck her hard, Emmett...she's close..."

His quiet, strained babbling tickled her senses and she could feel them, both of them, swollen and rough and so very close, she couldn't take it.

"Come with me...Emmett....Jasper...do it...oh god, I'm...I'm ..." She yowled as she came, feeling their thrusts speed up as, one after the other, they peaked, filling her with shot after shot of hot juices, her muscles milking their cocks as she spasmed and caterwauled through the most intense climax of her life.


	8. Chapter 8

Carlisle found him quite by accident, being so lost in his own thoughts that he'd decided to wander off and think them in relative quiet. The knowing looks from the girls weren't easy to miss, and he wondered exactly what everyone else was party to that he was not. So it was that he sat down on a rock, only to see Edward sitting, staring at the ground a few feet away.

"You want her too, Carlisle." Edward looked up at him, eyes full of resignation and patience. He chose to be forthright.

"Yes, I do." He stopped, but it was obvious his son was waiting for him to continue, so he did, giving voice for the first time to the rampant thoughts in his head. "I don't know why I do. She is an exceptional young woman, but I've met quite a few of those in these past centuries."

"And yet..?" Edward prompted quietly.

"And yet...I can't seem to get her out of my mind. I'm not in love with her, I have no doubt of that. But it's a..." He couldn't put his finger on the words he needed, so he didn't use any. Edward finished his sentence for him.

"A craving. A need to just hold her, have her."

"Yes. Exactly. It's..." deep breath, though breathing wasn't necessary, "it's almost as difficult to ignore as blood was when I first decided to go into medicine. It's a torment, and I can't seem to fight it as well as I should be able to."

"That's because you know you don't have to." the other stated simply. "You are well aware that, if you want, Bella could be yours with the crook of a finger. You know, she's got the same craving for you." Carlisle was shocked that his son was being so blunt. Edward caught his stray thought and smiled.

"I've had a lot of time to become used to the idea. It was...hard...at first. But things between us are so much easier now. She's happy, and she's willing to give me all the time I need to gain mastery over my emotions. I think - no, I know - that I will be able to make love to her properly someday. You don't know how amazing that makes me feel. To know that this beautiful woman thinks that I am special, that I'm something worth caring about...who will wait for me, who loves me - Carlisle, she loves me! It's something I'd never really considered. I'm still in shock." He smiled, lost in his own contentment for a moment before continuing. "If exploring herself makes her happy, I will do everything in my power to help it along. She finds you fascinating in a way she doesn't see the others, and I know it's the same with you."

"I refuse to be a part of anything that will hurt either of you," Carlisle murmured. "You both mean too much to me for that."

"You already have her approval. If I give consent, would that be enough to quiet your mind?" Carlisle knew it shouldn't be good enough, but he couldn't help the thought that it was. "Okay. You have my blessing, Carlisle. Invite her away with you somewhere. Make it just the two of you. Your heart is Esme's - anyone with eyes can see that. And Bella's rests with me, though I still don't know how I got so lucky. But there's something between the two of you that we're all feeling, and I think it would be best if we weren't around to interfere, even indirectly." He chuckled with genuine amusement. "I don't think Jasper could take the overload, really."

"Are you sure?" Carlisle had to ask. Edward nodded. "I've been thinking..." He opened up his mind, letting Edward see the ideas he'd been fleshing out all day.

"Ioanian Islands? Does Caralla still own most of Antipaxos?"

"Yes, she does. Actually, I think she owns all of it now. The locals are accustomed to our kind there. In fact, I think it's become the most well-guarded secret for vegetarian vampires. The sea life is diverse, and no one stares when the sun is out."

"She'll love it. Out of the rain and on a beach for a while." Edward laughed. "You're about to make my future wife one very happy woman, Carlisle." They smiled at one another, standing up and heading back to the group.

"So you do plan to marry her. That's good. Does she know yet?"

"No. Not yet. The time hasn't been...well, right. For obvious reasons. Soon, though."

"And, as to the other..." The words were left unspoken, though they ran through his mind. Edward shook his head.

"I don't want to change her. She deserves so much more."

"She deserves happiness, Edward. Whatever that would mean to her. It can't be your choice alone. Just talk to her about it." By this time they'd rejoined the women. Alice didn't even look up.

"So, tell Caralla 'hi' for me, Carlisle! I still have that amazing handbag she made me when Jasper and I went there...oh, it was about a decade ago, I think." Carlisle shook his head while the others chuckled. Sometimes having a mind reader and a seer in the same family was a trial. But he wouldn't have it any other way. "Oh, and about that envelope..."

"Yes?" he asked, honestly curious.

"You can open it when we get back."

Suddenly, though he had eternity spread before him like a panoramic view of the cosmos, forty-eight hours seemed very long indeed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What...a...weekend, Bella thought to herself, blinking blearily as she awoke.

The group had gotten home that morning to find her sleeping on the livingroom couch. Alice had poked her awake.

"So, Bella...how was your weekend?" She'd opened her eyes to find the trio of women standing over her, knowing grins on their faces. She sat up, stretched, yawned, and tried to figure out why they were chuckling. It wasn't until Rosalie, mirth bubbling over into downright laughter, had reached towards her hair that Bella realized she was still wearing the ears. She'd had the presence of mind to actually put on clothes, kinda, but had forgotten the little black triangles that were residing in her ridiculously tousled hair.

"I see the boys have kept you busy," she snickered. Alice and Esme just looked at each other, laughing. Bella didn't recall much more of the conversation than that, because about five seconds later she'd crashed out entirely. Someone, she didn't know who, had moved her to Edward's bed, which was where she had just woken up, alone. She knew they were all around somewhere, but for right now she was by herself, and it suited her fine.

I really need to stretch out my muscles, or I'm gonna be majorly sore in a few hours, she mused happily. Luckily, she knew just the thing. She stood up slowly, heading into the bathroom long enough to brush her hair a bit and braid it, then back into the bedroom to change into her swimsuit. Grabbing a towel she walked downstairs, planning to head to the pool, but movement on the outside deck stopped her. Curious, she walked through the kitchen...and stopped dead.

The sun was almost gone for the day, the remaining light glowing golden and pink and purple through the tiny raindrops that were - as usual - falling. The scene would have been beautiful normally, but Bella barely noticed. All she saw was Carlisle, standing in the rain, barefoot and bare-chested, the sun's dying rays mingling with the soft raindrops to make his skin almost glow. He was facing away from the house, his face tilted up into the rainfall with an expression of vulnerability on his features she'd never seen on another soul. She didn't realize she'd walked forward until she was standing at the door. As her hand - of its own volition - opened the giant glass portal, he turned and met her gaze.

"Bella." One word. Just her name. She knew, even if she never saw him again in her life, that she would never, ever be able to forget this single moment in time. Almost in a daze she stepped outside, towel forgotten where it had fallen to the kitchen floor. Three steps and she was standing in front of him, her eyes drinking him in head to toe before finally wandering back to meet his glittering gaze. Hunger, desire, patience, awe - everything was written on his face as he watched her watch him. With one trembling hand she reached out and gently touched the center of his chest, watching in astonishment as Carlisle Cullen, the King of Self-Control, possibly the world's only medically-inclined vampire, closed his eyes and moaned softly, trembling. How long they stood there, just like that, neither of them knew nor cared.

"Bella..." he whispered, the roughness in his voice making her purr, "I want you..."

"Then have me," she murmured, stepping closer. She expected to feel his hands on her arms but he stood perfectly still, eyes locking on hers as she brought her other hand up to run gently over his slick skin.

"Not here." She paused, confused. "Come with me, Bella."

"Where?"

"Greece." She felt her heart skip a beat. Somehow knowing he was going to ask and actually hearing it were two different things. She found herself nodding, her eyes unable to leave his.

"I'll be back for you in a week," he said. She was puzzled by his statement as, with a gentle kiss brushed against her hair, he disappeared over the railing and into the newborn night. For a long, long time she stared at the deepening darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: I am so glad people still like this story! It has at least two more books to go before the journey's end, and even then I get the feeling random EPBs (Evil Plot Bunnies) will drag me back to revisit it - yeah, like they'll have to drag. :-D Anyway, I just wanted to take a moment and really thank everyone who's responded. Even my worst days lately have been made so much brighter by those little reviews that pepper my inbox like pieces of smiling confetti. So, from this point on, I dedicate the further adventures of Bella and the Cullen clan to all of you who enjoy their stories - you guys are ten pounds of awesomeness in a five pound bag! Keep an eye out in the next day or so for the beginning of Book 5: Intensity.


End file.
